Heart String
by Seito
Summary: For Tony, picking up the violin was a bittersweet moment. It represented things from the past, things he much rather forget. Despite Tony's hatred toward the string instrument, there was little he could do to deny that the violin helped calm him down and focus. Calm and focus, Tony was finding out, was something in desperate need. Team!Bonding fic R


I own the plunny. Written for avengers kink meme.

Here's a playlist that best goes with this fic. Enjoy.

Clash on the Bridge - Final Fantasy V

Aerith's Theme - Final Fantasy VII

Price of Freedom - Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core

Passion/Santuary - Kingdom Hearts II

Blinded by Light - Final Fantasy XIII

* * *

For Tony, picking up the violin was a bittersweet moment. It represented things from the past, things he much rather forget. It had been something his parents had forced upon him as a child to help cultivate the image of a perfect family. The violin was something Tony hated with great passion but also secretly enjoyed.

Despite Tony's hatred toward the string instrument, there was little he could do to deny that the violin helped calm him down and focus. Calm and focus, Tony was finding out, was something in desperate need.

He loved being a superhero and while it was a secret Tony intended to take with him to the grave, he also loved his friends and teammates. However dealing with them on a daily basis was a tiring process. What was he thinking offering them a place in his house?

For too long Tony had been alone. Sure there was Pepper and Rhodey but both of them knew went to give him his space and it wasn't like they saw Tony every single day since their jobs scatter them to the winds. The Avengers on the other hand, unless they were on missions (which was only Clint and Natasha) they had no reason to go elsewhere, content with staying nearby in the Tower.

Suddenly Tony, proud Tony who had been marching the beat of his own song for as long as he could remember, was sharing living spaces with people equally as dysfunctional as he was. Compromises had to be made and it was common to have fights over chores, TV remotes and video game night happened. Despite all the warmth this sense of _family_brought, it triggered nasty mental panics attacks within Tony who wasn't sure if he wanted these people this close in his personal bubble, this close to his feelings and deepest darkest secrets.

So Tony lifted the violin to his shoulder, bow rose, and _played_.

XxX

It wasn't like Clint was purposely went looking for Tony's secret hobby.

Rather it just so happened that air vents really carried the sound well and it wasn't like Clint was _hiding_in the air vents. It wasn't like he accidently dropped orange juice on Natasha favorite pair of shoes. It certainly wasn't like she was threatening to kill him as soon as she located which air vent he was hiding in.

Just when Clint thought Natasha had given up (which was a false lure of hope because Natasha never gave up), music started to echo through the air vents. Curious, he started crawling toward the source of the sound. It sounded furious and fast paced.

Reaching the source, Clint peered down to see Tony standing in the middle of the room with violin in hand. His fingers flew rapidly up and down, as the bow darted back and forth in a fast motion. The song was catchy and upbeat with an underlining of urgency like a battle for one's life.

Clint stared. He would have never expected Tony to be the one who played music. Then again it was quirky and dealt with creativity, something Tony had in spades. The emotional part of music... well Clint was learning new things about his teammates every day. It was nice to know that under all that asshole tendencies, Tony could clearly still feel emotions like normal people.

Time to find Natasha. She would love to know about this. Maybe even spare him for destroying her favorite shoes.

But first he to stop the flutter he felt in his chest.

XxX

"Natasha!"

Her first reaction was to fling the butter knife she was holding at the roof. The harmless clang meant she had missed (or he had dodged). "Clint," she hissed. "Come down and pay for what you did."

Clint's head stuck out from the roof, grinning like a madman. "Oh c'mon Tasha. I didn't mean it. Beside, you gotta see what Stark is doing."

Eyebrow raised, Natasha scowled. "What is he taking apart the toaster again? Changing everyone's miis into fat chubby looking idiots?"

"Even better," Clint said. "Promise not to kill me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough," Clint said, disappearing back into air vents. He motioned for her to follow. Natasha growled. It better be worth it if Clint was going to insist on her crawling through the air vents.

Tony had changed to a different song by the time they had returned. This was... Clint had a hard time putting words to this one.

"This...," Natasha softly stuttered. "This..."

The melody was haunting but gentle. It felt sad and the closest Clint can describe it to be is that moment in Budapest. He had been trying to save a civilian, a mother who had gotten caught in the crossfire. She didn't make it, but even as she lay there dying, she seemed at peace with the entire thing. "It's not your fault," she had told him with a smile.

That was exactly what it felt like. A dying mother's embrace; full of love even in the face of death. Clint didn't say anything, didn't look up as he heard sniffing from Natasha.

XxX

Steve found Tony next. Rather he was looking for Clint and Natasha because it had gotten suspiciously quiet and Steve really didn't want to explain to Fury why Natasha had killed Clint. Halfway through searching the tower, Steve heard music.

As he reached the room where it was coming from, he stopped as the songs change. As the music started up again, he slowly opened the door and peered inside. He was surprised to find Tony playing on the violin, so enwrapped in his music that he didn't even notice Steve slipping into the room.

Steve on the other hand was completely taken in by the music. JARVIS was clearly playing a guitar accompaniment to Tony's violin. This song... just spoke to him. There was no way to explain it, this song invoked memories: that sight of water approaching, the last words he spoke to Peggy, his regrets and his promises.

It felt like the burdens he carried in this strange new time.

XxX

The sound of music was rather curious. Bruce couldn't figure out who was playing it. It had that definite feeling of someone playing rather than listening. But who would be playing? Honestly, no one seemed to have the patience or talent for something like playing an instrument.

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Bruce began to seek out the source. He arrived at the room to find Tony playing. In many ways it didn't surprise him as much. Tony had this thing, so infinitely complex and layered. Bruce marveled at the simple fact that Tony let them hear him play. It seemed... so personal for him.

Bruce walked in quietly, passing a shell-shocked Steve who stood halfway frozen near the door. Noticing the small trail of tears, Bruce didn't say anything, only offering a tissue for Steve to wipe his face. Music was such a powerful weapon.

Steve took the tissue and they both take a seat on the nearby couch. Tony, still oblivious to his audience, started another piece.

This one... the immediate crescendo is dramatic before softening. It was soft and slow like a lullaby. There was a knot that tightened in Bruce's chest. The song began picked up and JARVIS was adding trumpets as an accompaniment.

Bruce was starting to see why Steve was in tears. Tony wasn't good, Tony was _great_. There were just... many emotions. Bruce sat back into the couch, feeling tension leave his body. He made a note to himself to get Tony to record this song for him later. It had been awhile since Bruce felt this safe.

XxX

It was oddly quiet. Coming from Thor this meant a lot. Where had all his friends gone?

Eventually, he found them, well Bruce and Steve, tucked away in a small room listening to Tony play on the violin. Interesting! He didn't know his mental armored friend was talented in the musical arts!

Careful not to interrupt, Thor walked in as quietly as he could. Frigga would often pull his ear every time he was disruptive during a music performance and would give the sternest stare she could. Thor had plenty of practice sitting as still and quiet as possible.

The music was exciting and uplifting, as if was speaking a tale of action and adventure. Thor watched, memorized, as Tony's fingers flew across the strings.

Soon the song ended and Tony removed his violin from his shoulder. Sensing that it was finally the end, Thor jumped to his feet. "Friend Tony!" Thor boomed, clapping. "You are greatly talented at this string instrument! Where did you learn?"

Tony jumped, startled. He turned to see Thor standing behind him, clapping. Bruce gave him a weak grin from the couch and Steve... Steve looked teary eyed. "How long have you been listening?" Tony demanded.

"Sir, Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff are in the air vents," JARVIS chimed in.

A soft "shit" could be heard from Clint before there was a loud blast of air that sent both assassins tumbling out of the ceiling. Clint at least looked sheepish while Natasha merely tossed an air of indifference.

"How long have you two been up there?" Tony squawked.

Clint looked to the side, not looking Tony in the eye. "The last... five songs?"

Tony just stared. This is what he meant by invading his personal bubble. He can't fault them for listening in. Tony did give them free range of the entire tower but at the same time it's suffocating. He supposed he could get defensive and toss them all out.

"Could... you... could you play the song again from four songs ago?" Natasha softly asked, interrupting his mental tirade.

"What?" Tony asked.

Natasha gave a glare, one that said 'Don't make me ask again.'

"Right," Tony said. "Sure?" He placed his violin back on his shoulders. Tony would deal with his friends and their inability to stay arms length away later.

There was a song request to fulfill.

* * *

Please Review :3


End file.
